


Por qué es tan complicado?

by Maryiritza



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryiritza/pseuds/Maryiritza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda confundida, Vision confundido, amigos que no ayudan mucho, una serie de eventos que los unirán y una Viuda Cupido.</p><p>Pequeños capítulos ScarletVision que al final se relacionaran entre si</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No hay muchos fanfic de ellos en español y quiero aportar un poco.  
> Disfruten! (perdón si hay errores ortográficos o de redacción)

...  
_Agente Romanov..._  
Una femenina voz atrajo la atención de la Viuda Negra, disparó un par de veces más al blanco que tenía enfrente para luego girar a ver a quien la llamaba  
_Que pasa Maximoff?_ respondió mientras guardaba el arma y miraba a la joven castaña la cual lucía algo intimidada por la excelente puntería que acababa de presenciar  
_Puedo hablar con usted?_ respondió seriamente, pero la espía pudo notar como jugueteaba con los anillos que llevaba  
_Seguro, de que?_ respondió sin darle mucha importancia al gesto de nerviosismo de la Bruja Escarlata  
_Pero no aqui...en un lugar más privado..._ dijo  
_Como gustes..._

Ambas mujeres salieron del edificio caminado hasta el campo que tenía las instalaciones, se sentaron en el pasto, mientras disfrutaban del aire fresco contra sus rostros...como las dos pequeñas niñas que jamás pudieron ser...  
_Bien Maximoff..._ la pelirroja fue la que cortó el silencio  
_Si no le molesta agente Romanov, preferiría sólo Wanda..._  
_En ese caso yo prefiero sólo Natasha..._ respondió dándole una sonrisa, la cual fue devuelta por Wanda.

Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde la catástrofe de Ultron, y a pesar de que al principio ambas tenían cierta desconfianza, el tiempo se encargó de arreglarlo, ambas aún se trataban con cierto recelo pero Wanda sabía que Natasha era una mujer fuerte, pudo verlo la primera vez que vio en su mente y pudo sentir todas las atrocidades que la obligaron a hacer de joven, realmente le tenía respeto. Lo mismo sentía Natasha, leyó los registros de Wanda una y otra vez y realmente respetaba la fuerza que tenía la chica y más ahora que había perdido a la única familia que tenía, no pudo evitar ver una parte de ella en la castaña  
_Ahora Wanda, de que querías hablar?_  
_Umm bueno, creo que usted es a la única con la que puedo hablar de esto, no le hablo mucho a las demás chicas y los muchachos son unos torpes y no ayudarían nada..._ dijo haciendo una mueca de fastidio  
_Oh, creo que ya me estoy dando una idea de lo que quieres hablar..._ respondió riendo  
_De veraz?_ pregunto ingenua  
_Ya niña, dime quien es?_  
_Qui-Quién es que...?_ la castaña no recordaba que tenías que ser directa con la Viuda Negra  
_El que te trae así, haber espera...lo conozco?_ Y empezaba el juego de las veinte preguntas  
_Si..._  
_Es alguno de los agentes de SHIELD?_  
_No..._  
_Es Rhodley?_  
_No..._  
_Sam?_  
_En serio?_  
_Tony?_  
_Ni siquiera responderé eso..._ dijo haciendo una cara de desagrado _...mi enamorado es alguien inalcanzable..._  
_CLINT!?_ exclamó sorprendida  
_Natasha!! Claro que no! Jamás me gustaría un hombre casado y con familia!_ sus mejillas se habían sonrojado tanto que se confundían con su chamarra...  
_Oh..._ de pronto en el rostro de Nat se había formado una sonrisa traviesa _...no me digas..._  
_S-Si, "El" por favor no me hagas sentir más tonta de lo que ya me siento..._ contestó avergonzada abrazando sus rodillas. La pelirroja cambio su sonrisa a una comprensiva, se acercó a la joven y le abrazó.  
_No deberías de sentirte así...es maravilloso que abras tu corazón, aún más después de lo que pasó..._ Natasha empezó a acariciarle el cabello de forma maternal  
_No soy rara? Por darle mis sentimientos a alguien que quizá jamás podrá estar conmigo..._ Wanda se encogió en sí misma  
_Se lo dices a la mujer cuyo enamorado es un hombre que cuando se enfurece se pone verde...literalmente..._ ambas rieron  
_Pero...el doctor Baner podía ser humano cuando el quisiera y podía estar contigo..._Quieres que el sea humano?_  
_Claro que no! El es...maravilloso, así como es todo el es perfecto...mejor que un hombre de verdad..._ Natasha pudo ver un brillo en sus ojos, realmente estaba enamorada  
_Entonces que te detiene?_  
_El, la sociedad, nuestras vidas como héroes...yo_  
_Estoy segura que el siente lo mismo, eres una chica maravillosa y eh visto como te mira..._  
_Me mira con curiosidad porque soy humana, sabes que a él le gusta vernos interactuar..._  
_Para el eres más que una simple humana y sobre la sociedad...que se vayan al demonio! Si ustedes son felices que importa los demás! _  
_Tal vez..._  
_Y nuestra vida como héroes, nosotros no tenemos mucha oportunidad de amar, debemos aprovechar cada momento..._  
_Y si lo pierdo tambien...?_ 

Natasha sólo guardo silencio, no podía asegurarle nada, podría pasarle lo mismo que a ella un día lo tendría...y al siguiente ya no  
_Entonces disfrútalo..._  
_Pero no podría soportar perderlo tambien..._  
_No te detengas por tus miedos, ellos te atan y te detienen de lo que más anelas, creeme te lo digo por experiencia..._  
_Y-yo no se..._  
_Señorita Maximoff! Agente Romanov!_ la voz de Vision se hizo presente.  
_"Hablando del rey"_ pensó Nat _Qué pasa Vizh?_dijo mientras se levantaba seguida de la castaña   
_Las estábamos buscando, el capitán Rogers estaba preocupado, yo..._ el androide inclinó un poco su cabeza _...yo...interrumpi? Lo siento mucho si ese es el caso..._ se disculpó  
_No, esta bien la señorita Maximoff me estaba pidiendo unos consejos de combate, ya habíamos terminado. Espero que te haya servido de ayuda Wanda..._ Natasha sonrió con complicidad igual que Wanda  
_Y mucho, gracias..._  
_Buen niños, volvamos antes que al abuelo Rogers le de un infarto..._ dijo la espía empezando a caminar dejando a Vision y Wanda atras  
_Veo que usted y la agente Romanov han empezado a estrechar lazos..._ dijo el androide con una ligera sonrisa  
_Algo así..._ dijo sonriendo _...ella me entiende en..._ los brillantes ojos de Vision se posaron en los suyos  
"Eh visto como te mira"  
_En que señorita Maximoff?_ su voz la sacó de sus pensamiento, ella sólo se volvió a sonrojar.  
_En...cosas de mujeres..._ desvió su mirada, Vision sólo la miro confundido _...Vamos, hay que irnos..._  
_Después de usted..._   
Aún no estaba segura de que hacer...pero al menos ya tenía a alguien a quien recurrir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capitulo! Se que tarde, perdón! Tratare de no hacerlo :3  
> Disfrutenlo!

Era de madrugada, su capa dorada ondeando con el viento y sus ojos fijos en el paisaje que aquel ventanal le brindaba. Una gran extención de bosque y a lo lejos las luces de la ciudad. Cerró los ojos un momento y recordó esas luces que vio el día en que nació, la humanidad...tan frágil...pero tan hermosa, y aún así, para el, aquellas luces eran la segunda cosa más hermosa que había visto...

Alto.

No, no debería pensar así. Pero de todos modos volvió a cerrar sus ojos y recordo el calor de su cuerpo, su olor, su mente tan turbia y frágil, pero a la vez tan poderosa que podría hacerte añicos.

Basta.

Abrio los ojos, sentía como su presión arterial subía junto con su calor corporal. Era normal eso? Tantas preguntas, tan complicadas eran las emociones humanas, pero que se podía esperar...tenía pocos meses de nacido.

_Problemas para dormir?_  
Se giró despacio para ver una delicada silueta que se acercaba a él desde la oscuridad.  
_Recuerde que para mi el dormir no es necesario, agente Romanov..._ dijo suavemente, para volver su vista de nuevo al paisaje.  
_Verdad...lo había olvidado..._ respondió la pelirroja riendo ligeramente y poniéndose a su lado.  
_Y usted?_  
_Me levanté por un vaso de agua cuando te vi aquí parado..._ respondió  
_Oh, lamento si la perturbe..._se disculpó  
_Tranquilo soldado..._ dijo mientras le daba unos ligeros golpes en el hombro_ ...que miras?_ pregunto curiosa, después de mirar un rato en dirección a donde el androide miraba y no ver nada.  
_Nada, sólo...pienso..._ respondió tranquilamente aún con la mirada fija  
_Ya veo...puedo preguntar en que?_  
_No se si lo entienda..._  
_Dime y lo intentaré..._ dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa. Vision también sonrió.  
_Bueno...usted que ya tiene más años..._  
_Me estás diciendo vieja? Que lindo Vizh..._ dijo en un tono ofendido y cruzandose de brazos  
_No, no quise decir eso!_ exclamó asustado, las viuda negra sólo río.  
_Estoy jugando! Tranquilo, te lo tomas muy en serio!_ dijo riendo ante la inocencia del androide, el cual sólo dio un suspiro de alivio _ Y bueno, que tienen mis años extra?_  
_Bueno...yo supongo que entiende más esta cosa de los sentimientos..._  
_Eso depende..._  
_Pues...tengo entendido a lo que dicen mis compañeros, que usted estaba en una relación con mi co-creador, el doctor Baner..._ Natasha sonrió con tristeza _Lo lamento, si no quiere hablar de eso..._  
_Esta bien, que tiene eso?_  
_Bueno, últimamente he sentido una especie de sentimiento extraño, mis palpitaciones suben a doscientas por minuto, y siento una sensación extraña en el abdomen..._ dijo mientras ponía su mano en la parte indicada de su cuerpo  
_Vizh...tu eres prácticamente un humano, verdad?_  
_Podría decirse que si, tengo sangre, mis órganos vitales son idénticos, lo único que me diferencia es mi exterior que esta hecho de vibranium y células sintéticas, y mi mente que trabaja con más rapidez que la del ser más inteligente del planeta..._ dijo tocando la piedra en su frente _...por qué?_  
_Entonces tienes sentimientos? Puedes sentir?_  
_Es probable..._  
_Cómo qué probable? No has tenido ningun sentimiento estos meses?_  
_Eh experimentado los sentimientos más primitivos, felicidad, algo de tristeza...pero hasta ahora no he sentido las emociones más complejas como la furia o..._  
_O el amor?_

Vision miro a la agente con algo de sorpresa. Amor...acaso era lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos?  
_Qué pasaría si yo...siento eso?_  
_Qué podría pasar? No estas cometiendo ningún crimen_ dijo sonriendo  
_No sería extraño?_  
_Por supuesto que no..._  
_Y si...mis sentimientos no son mutuos?_  
_Vizh..._ dijo con un deje de fastidio_ ...escucha..._lo tomó por los hombros _...todos esos cálculos que haces al final no significan NADA, el amor es impredecible, es sorpresivo, es...es...tantas cosas hermosas, que te perderás si no dejas de pensar racionamente y empiezas a actuar como el humano que eres..._  
Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Y si tenía razón? Y si dejaba de pensar tan meticulosamente tendría alguna oportunidad? La idea le gustaba, pero a la vez le aterraba.

_Acercate a Wanda fuera de los entrenamientos, habla con ella, descubre que tienen en común..._  
_Eso haré...gracias agente Romanov..._  
_Da nada...y Natasha, llámame Natasha..._  
_Esta bien..._  
_Bien, será mejor que vuelva a dormir...te veo por la mañana..._ decía la espía empezando a caminar rumbo a la salida  
_Que descanse...un momento age...! Digo Natasha..._ decía girando a ver a la mujer  
_Si?_ dijo deteniendo su caminar  
_Yo...jamás mencioné a la señorita Maximoff en toda nuestra conversación, como supo...?_  
_Crees que nací ayer Vizh?_ dijo sonriendo y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas  
_Soy muy obvio?_ pregunto con ligera preocupación  
_Para nada, pero recuerda que a la Viuda Negra no se le escapa nada..._  
_Tiene razón...oh! Y puedo pedirle discreción sobre esto? No quisiera que nuestros compañeros se enteraran, sobre todo el señor Stark que estoy seguro que haría un escándalo..._  
_Me iré a la tumba con esta conversación..._  
_Gracias, ya no le quito su tiempo, que descanse..._  
_Te veo por la mañana..._ decía continuando su camino.

Visión suspiro y volvió su vista de nuevo al paisaje. Mañana trataría de hacer lo que le aconsejo Natasha, tal vez...tal vez lograba algo.

Sonrió

Qué complicado era ser humano.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo se, lo se, tarde mucho no tenia suficiente inspiración pero aqui lo tienen!

La mañana siguiente empezó como cualquier otra, Sam y Rhodley entrenaban con Steve y Wanda con Natasha.  
_Muy bien Wanda, has mejorado mucho tu lucha cuerpo a cuerpo..._ dijo Nat  
_No entiendo...porque debo tener estos entrenamientos..._ dijo la Bruja Escarlata entrecortadamente mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente  
_Porque no siempre dependerás de tus poderes, debes aprender lo básico en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo...además vas bien, en unas semanas podrás derribar a Sam..._ antes esto todos los presentes rieron, a excepción de Falcón el cual sólo fruncio el ceño  
_Ya les dije que sólo fue suerte, yo...dejé que ganará Nati, no quería lastimarla..._ dijo en su defensa  
_Si la dejaste ganar que tal si vuelven a combatir, haber que tal le ganas..._ respondió Máquina de Guerra sarcásticamente.  
_Eh...Oigan! Ahora que recuerdo, por qué Vizh no vino a entrenar?_ cambio rápidamente de tema  
_Vision esta más que calificado en combate..._ respondió Steve _...por ahora lo que necesita es controlar la Gema del Infinito..._  
_Pero viejo! No es justo~...!_  
Rhodley se masajeo el puente de la nariz ante el berrinche de su compañero.  
_Tranquilo Sam, para tu suerte el entrenamiento ha concluido por hoy, nos vemos mañana a primera hora como siempre. Los llamaré si se ofrece algo más, entendieron?_  
_Si Capitán!_ respondieron a unísono rompiendo filas.

Wanda se sentía realmente cansada, sólo quería tomar un baño, comer algo y dormir...bueno, si sé le podía llamar dormir al tener la misma pesadilla noche tras noche...  
_Wanda!_ la voz de Natasha la sacó de sus pensamientos  
_Umm? Qué pasa?_ se giró a verla  
_Dime, como vas con esa "misión"_ Wanda se sonrojo ante el tono algo pícaro en el que dijo la última palabra  
_No lo eh visto desde ayer..._ respondió  
_Y por qué no vas a verlo ahora?_  
_No quisiera interrumpir..._  
_Para el no eres una interrumpsion..._ contestó _...ve a verlo, esta en el ala oeste meditando...nos vemos en la cena..._ y diciendo eso se marchó.  
Wanda dio un suspiro de resignación y se dirigió hasta donde Natasha le había indicado.

El ala oeste del edificio era de los lugares más tranquilos, no había muchos agentes y estaba casi aislado del ruido, ahí había una habitación bastante grande, no había nada en ese lugar y por lo regular, el único que la utilizaba, era Vision.  
Desde su creación, había tenido ciertas visiones, no sabía bien que eran o que significaban, pero le causaban constantes migrañas que ocultaba a sus compañeros, hasta que Steve se dio cuenta y le indico que, al no poder entrenar en su estado, se dedicará a tratar de calmar...lo que fuera que le pasará. Había buscado varios métodos de relajación en Internet y la meditación se le hizo lo más cómodo e indicado.  
Pero debía admitir que en esos momentos extrañaba la bromas de Sam, las anécdotas del general Rhodley, a la agente Romanov exclamando algunas cosas en ruso mientras hablaba con el capitán Steve el cual sólo reía y sobretodo la presencia de la Bruja Escarlata...  
_Vision...?_  
_Señorita Maximoff..._ giro a verla sorprendido, realmente no esperaba su llegada _...qué haces aquí? No estaban entrenando?_  
_Se acaba de terminar la clase..._  
_Ya veo..._  
_Perdón por venir sin avisar, será mejor que me vaya..._ dijo avergonzada a punto de irse  
_Espere..._ la castaña detuvo su caminar _No me es molesta su presencia, al contrario...me encantaría que se quedará..._  
La castaña sólo asentó con la cabeza y se sentó a lado del androide  
_Natasha me dijo que estabas meditando y Steve comentó algo de que tenías que controlar la gema..._  
_Oh eso...verá desde que salí del Arca e visto cosas en mi mente, no se si ya pasaron o pasarán, o quisas sea producto de la Inteligencia Artificial de JARVIS que esta conectada las Internet...en todo caso estas me causan dolores de cabeza demasiado fuertes y leí que el meditar puede ayudar...._  
_Te entiendo, a mi me pasaba algo similar...no eran visiones claro, pero cuando recién obtuve mis poderes no podía controlar cuando leer mentes o...causar pesadillas..._ un deje de culpa se escuchó en su voz_  
_Lo lamento..._  
_Descuida, jamás llegue a lastimar a alguien fuera de los agentes de Hydra, por suerte a Pietro y a mi nos tenían en celdas separadas durante el proceso, así que a él no lo llegue a lastimar...tus visiones, las podrás controlar con el tiempo, no te preocupes..._ decía mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de el  
_Gracias..._ contestó dándole una cálida sonrisa  
_Y...puedo saber que ves...?_  
_Es complicado, a veces son en secuencia y van tan rápido que apenas y puedo distinguir, sólo se que pueden ser desde lo más hermosos que he visto...hasta la peor pesadilla..._  
_Te importa si yo...?_ dijo mientras ponía su mano ya con su aura roja a un costado de su cabeza.  
Vision rápidamente la tomó de la muñeca, no con fuerza pero si lo bastante firme  
_Preferiría que no señorita Maximoff..._ respondió serio _No quisiera que se viera afectada..._

Wanda se sonrojo, se preocupaba por ella! Claro que eso no significaba la gran cosa, eran compañeros después de todo, era su deber tenerle cierto estimó o preocupación. Pero aún así...no podía evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago.  
_Te...molesta si me quedo aquí hasta la hora de la cena? Prometo no distraerte..._  
_Sería un honor..._

Y así pasaron las siguientes horas, el silencio fue remplazado por pláticas de la comida que la madre de Wanda preparaba y que tal vez llegará a hacer para el grupo, de como Tony había llamado varias veces a Vision y se habían desvelado hablando y como este tenía la costumbre de llamarlo hijo, tambien de la ocasión en la que Sam le jugó una broma a Rhodley y terminó perseguido por Máquina de Guerra, las risas de repente se suplataban de nuevo por el silencio...pero el silencio era relajante, tan agradable e íntimo que el androide olvido por completo sus malestares.

Quizá había encontrado algo mucho mejor que la meditación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que es corto, pero espero que les haya gustado! nwn

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado! Pronto el siguiente capitulo


End file.
